


Lessons In Love

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess is slightly worried about her date with Connor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Lessons In Love  
> Pairing: Connor Temple/Jess Parker  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Jess is slightly worried about her date with Connor  
> Notes: Written for Primeval Denial as part of the Jess Parker drabble tree.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Jess got ready nervously. Connor was impressed with her technical skills and abilities but she'd panicked when he asked her out. The age difference wasn't huge but she was completely inexperienced, with no love life to speak of. She'd always been younger than her classmates and she'd telegraphed her crush on Becker to everyone.

Connor was really nice, funny, so sweet and patient when teaching her about the tech he was creating. He'd probably be patient with her too, not expecting too much too soon. She had a lot to learn about love and Connor would be a great teacher.


End file.
